In a conventional stone slicer, a circular shank for slicing stone thinly or to a predetermined thickness has been employed. The conventional circular shank has a thickness of 5 to 6 mm, and 8 to 8.5 mm thick diamond tips must be overcoated thereon to allow slicing. The amount of stone consumed is approximately 30% of rough stone. Thus, the slicing cost becomes high and a considerable cost is also required in treating stone sludge produced during slicing. Hence, the stone slicing work is burdensome and has low efficiency.